


Таиться вместе

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Они всегда работали вместе, Хастур бы не позволил кому-то еще таиться с Лигуром. Наблюдение за блестящими из темноты глазами демона казалось чем-то личным и вызывало слишком непонятные эмоции, но Хастуру они нравились.





	Таиться вместе

У Лигура всегда получалось таиться лучше всех, возможно, поэтому на его голове был именно хамелеон.

Хастур удивлялся умению партнера скрываться. Может, он даже немного завидовал, но неизменно чувствовал что-то сродни восхищения, когда Лигур вдруг словно сливался со стеной или деревом, наблюдая за очередной ничего не подозревающей душой, чтобы после соблазнить ее, пополняя ряды Ада. Он выглядел при этом, как дикое, хищное животное, сродни тигру в засаде. Неторопливо и красиво его жертвы менялись буквально за год, была в этом какая-то поэзия, и Хастуру нравилось наблюдать за его работой. Конечно, он тоже так умел. Склонять души к греховной жизни было его долгом и при этом одним из его любимых занятий. Однако, Хастуру все равно каждый раз казалось, что так же красиво, как у Лигура, у него никогда не получится.

Они всегда работали вместе, Хастур бы не позволил кому-то еще таиться с Лигуром. Наблюдение за блестящими из темноты глазами демона казалось чем-то личным и вызывало слишком непонятные эмоции, но Хастуру они нравились. У него перехватывало дыхание каждый раз, когда Лигур изящно соблазнял чью-то душу, и сладкое, несвойственное демонам, томление рождалось в его груди.

— Мне нравится, как ты это делаешь, — однажды сказал он и тут же почувствовал, что не должен был.

Демоны не делают комплиментов и не восхищаются, они могут завидовать — и только.

Хастур поспешно отвернулся от внимательного взгляда, кусая нижнюю губу. Ощущение, что он сделал что-то противоестественное демонической натуре, пугало его.

— Прости, я не должен был, — постарался исправиться он, но Лигур протянул руку и осторожно погладил его по волосам.

Хастур отпрянул от неожиданности, прикосновение словно обожгло его, по лицу разлился жар, а сердце его земного тела гулко застучало в ушах. Но он не смог ничего сказать, потому что Лигур, как ни в чем не бывало снова повернулся к жертве, оставив Хастура в непонимании.

С тех пор демон не мог спокойно работать. Хоть они оба делали вид, что ничего не произошло, Хастур каждый раз, сидя в засаде, вспоминал то неожиданное прикосновение, воспроизводя снова и снова свою реакцию и пытаясь ее понять.

От этого просто взрывалась голова, он чувствовал, что должен обсудить это с Лигуром, хоть была возможность, что тот не придал этому жесту такого значения. Хастур все искал подходящий момент, чтобы поговорить, и наконец нашел.

— Лигур, — позвал он, когда после работы они сидели на плите с корзиной, ожидая опаздывающего Кроули.

Ситуация была возмутительной, но приказа ослушаться было нельзя, потому демон попытался отвлечься, и мучавшая все это время тема как нельзя лучше подошла для этого.

Лигур терпеливо ждал продолжения его реплики, вновь гипнотизируя своими темными глазами. Хастур встретился с ним взглядом и с досадой отметил, что растерял все, что хотел сказать, зато вернулось то странное томление в груди. Он сглотнул, пытаясь вновь подобрать слова. Пауза становилась уже неловкой, но Лигур вдруг улыбнулся и снова потянулся к его волосам. На это Хастур среагировал быстро, он перехватил руку демона, осторожно отстраняя от себя, но заметив странные дружелюбные искорки, пробежавшие в его глазах, отпустил ее.

— Почему ты… — сказал он тихо, не отводя взгляда от гипнотических глаз. Он не договорил, но им и так было понятно, о чем речь. — Это не правильно, демоны не должны так делать.

«И не должны что-то из-за этого чувствовать,» — добавил он про себя, понимая, что они уже давно совершили все, что демоны делать не должны. Он ощутил это еще раз, когда пальцы Лигура осторожно коснулись его скулы.

На этот раз Хастур не осмелился противиться этому, он прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям в груди, рождающимся от мягких касаний пальцев, которые как-то даже несмело скользили по его щеке. Он неосознанно приоткрыл губы, когда пальцы их коснулись, и новое ощущение ошеломило его, накрывая волной и сбивая с ног. Хастур отпрянул и открыл глаза. Лигур наблюдал за ним с улыбкой, и жар вновь разлился по лицу.

— Что это значит? — прошептал он, сбитый с толку действиями Лигура и своими ощущениями.

— Я давно хотел сказать, — ответил Лигур с улыбкой, — таиться с тобой одно удовольствие.

Хастур уловил в интонации скрытый смысл его слов и почувствовал, что теперь точно все возможные границы перейдены.

Повинуясь странному желанию, он подался навстречу Лигуру и на несколько секунд прижался к его теплым губам своими. Они никогда раньше так не делали, но это казалось сейчас настолько верным, что ни у кого не возникло сомнения. Приятные мурашки пробежались по шее, когда Лигур снова погладил его по волосам. Хастур позволил ему это, отмечая, что что-то поменялось с прошлого раза. Теперь это действие не вызывало желания отпрянуть, демон наоборот подался вперед, прижимаясь грудью к партнеру и кладя голову ему на плечо.

И хоть скоро их прервал все же явившийся Кроули, о котором Хастур уже успел позабыть, он не сильно помешал.

Возможно что-то в лице Хастура выдало его, потому что Кроули внимательно посмотрел на него и спросил:

— Вы что тут, обжимались?

Хастур почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, но Лигур просто молча передал демону посылку, взглядом заставляя того не развивать свою мысль. Тот раздраженно забрал корзину и вернулся к машине.

Когда Кроули уехал, Хастур взглянул на Лигура и по глазам понял, что тот не готов останавливаться. Хастур разделял его позицию. Улыбнувшись, он шагнул ему навстречу, обнимая.

Кажется, они открыли для себя новое значение того слова, которым обозначали свою совместную деятельность. Хастур подумал, что был прав: Лигур был лучшим в своем деле.

И хоть рабочее время давно закончилось, таиться с Лигуром таким образом он готов был вечно.


End file.
